


The Moment Of A Thousand Squees.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good evening. I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time, and this is my wife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Of A Thousand Squees.

Having seen Madame Vastra and Jenny together it was clear to all who met them that they were deeply in love. There were plenty of gentle hints and yet, for Jenny, she had never been more proud than the moment they met the Governess. Madame Vastra had rung the doorbell and waited, her touch light against Jenny's wrist, a touch that was, supposedly, to steady Jenny and yet, as Jenny watched, seemed to bring Madame Vastra just as much pleasure and comfort. The door swung open and Jenny waited. She was unsure how to react, it had been Madame Vastra who stepped forward and spoke. 

"Good evening. I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time, and this is my wife."

The reaction had been predictably typical of the type they often got. The maid had screamed, almost fainting. Jenny had sighed, moving to whisper something to Vastra, it was their usual code. A word of warning to be cautious.


End file.
